


The Children

by ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angels are Dicks, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Elf, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gods, Immortals, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories/pseuds/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Kids with mysteries in there background get attacked one night by a strange immortal who has ties to the cat god Bast but the attacker seems to be strange almost like its being controlled. After they are healed they find a girl or more a robot named X that might be form the future but the Forever demon named Akai Moshiro might have something else to say about them and what they say is going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The River of Blades

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGNAL STUFF and super serious stuff is taken lightly and Akai is a SUPER IMMORTAL WOMAN so she can't die I men seriously like, she lives trough the beging and ending of time, like that serious of a immortal.  
> Also notes are not the real life resemblance just something close to it

Ken scribbled in his notebook as he listened to the lecture on his computer. Ken and Penn had been two best friends who grew up together both sharing advanced intellect, and had another friend who was attending the same high school, and his name was Jonathan, who they called J. The three were about 16 now, and both Ken and Penn were in college. Ken was going for a medical doctorate and Penn was going for world studies. Ken was deep in his notes when Penn kicked the back of his chair.  
“Heyyy Kenny.” Penn groaned as he kicked the chair again, Ken paused his lecture and looked up at Penn. Penn looked a lot like his mother Akai, he had her cold sharp, red eyes, and her thick black hair, that seemed not to touch any light, his slim frame that was covered by a stretched out white long sleeved t-shirt that showed off his collar bone even tho his father was never confirmed it was known that it could have been Yenns a lover to Akai, Penn’s long stocky legs and fluffy hair almost resembled him in a way. Ken grew his curly light brown hair out that he now kept in a messy low ponytail, unlike Penn who keeps his hair above his shoulders and never put it up. Ken’s blue eyes were almost always covered by his thick round glasses, he had vague freckles along his nose and cheeks, Ken was much shorter than Penn and had softer eyes but he was equally as stocky.  
“What?” Ken said as he paused his lecture and looked at his friend  
“I wanna go out.” Penn said as he kicked Ken’s chair again  
“I’m not into men Penn.” Ken said as he turned back to his computer  
“Not like that you buzz kill, I wanna meet up with the girls and go to that sushi place.” Penn said, they had two girls they hung out with, Ileana and Jean.  
“What about J?” Ken asked putting his headphones down  
“He can come too, I just wanna do something instead of watching you study.” Penn said as he leaned back into the bed. Ken sighed as he picked up his cellphone and made some calls, he looked over to Penn who had fallen asleep in the time he made the calls.  
“YO!” Ken yelled at Penn scaring him and making him fall off the bed.  
“Dude...” Penn rubbed his head looking up at Ken. “Why?”  
“I let you nap now we are going out, to that new cafe close to our school.” Kenn said as he grabbed some clothes out of the closet, he was dressed in a sweatshirt and sweat pants now. “Do you wanna change?” He gave Penn a glance  
“Do I have to?” Penn whined  
“At least put on a different pants.” Ken said as Penn looked down at his black skinny jeans they had various stains on them.  
“Fine, fine.” Pen said as he jumped up and grabbed a pair of black dress pants and changed in the same room. Ken came out wearing a blue and grey t-shirt with form fitting pants and his classic red tennis shoes, his hair was now nicely pulled back with a little bit of his sides showing with his bangs nicely swept across his face.  
“Much better Penn, now lets not keep them waiting.” Ken smiled as he shifted his glasses. They locked up the small dorm room and left. Penn noticed a cat with short black fur and a Egyptian neckwear, he looked puzzled at the cat before it left.  
"Strange." Penn said as he turned back to Ken  
"Huh? You see something?" Ken asked.  
"A cat...I felt like it was watching me or well trying to tell me something." Penn said as the left the building.  
"Nah your mom is just getting to you." Ken said as he pat Penn's head. "You silly." He said as they were on their way.  
When they got close to the cafe Penn looked over his shoulder, he saw the same cat staring at him with the same feeling that it wanted to say something.  
“Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty.” Penn called out as he kneeled down extending his hand to the cat, it got into its defective stance and slowly crept over to Penn.  
“Penn what are you doing?” Ken turned to see the cat rubbing its head on Penns hand.  
“So your friendly.” Penn said to the cat, “Ken come here.” Penn said as he picked up the cat who did not resist. “Her fur feels weird.” Penn said as he held out the cat, Ken put his hand on the cat then instantly recoiled it.  
“That feels like...water.” Ken said as he rubbed his hand  
“I know weird right.” The cat began to flail as it shifted upside down in Penn’s arms. “Sorry kitty.” Penn said as he put the cat down, the cat looked at him in the eye. The cat had strange bright blue eyes that seemed to have the purest of water running through it.  
“Kinda reminds me of that poem.” Ken said as he helped Penn back up.  
“Witch one, I had a lot of poems when I was little.” Penn swayed back and forth “The water cat the water cat take her back to the Nile.” Penn sang  
“No,  
The cat who is made of water,  
She will bring a reminder,  
Of the dead and ones who sung,  
About the X of the future.” Ken resited  
“Who told you that one?” Penn asked  
“I think it was Axel, or maybe Takuza.” Ken closed his eyes trying to remember  
“Don’t hurt yourself.” Penn said as he playfully punched Ken’s back.  
“Hey you two ever going to go inside.” Ilana said as she jogged up to the two. of everyone they knew she dressed the strangest, she had short white hair up until her left side where she had one long side section where it went down to her abdomen being held together by a jade bead with some red ribbon on it . She had bright blue fingerless gloves that went up to her shoulder and it had sections missing, she had the same thing on her bright blue tights.She had grey shorts on with tall grey boots that went half way up her shins, the only full peace of clothing she had on was her shirt, It was a black high necked sleeveless trench coat that was opened at her midsection showing off her midriff.  
“Sorry we just were playing with a weird cat.” Ken said  
“KITTY!” Ilana said, she loved cats but despised dogs “Did the kitty run off?” She looked around  
“Yeah I kinda scared it.” Penn said and he got death stares from Ilana.  
“Monster.”Ilana soffed  
“So J and Jean are waiting?” Ken asked getting her attention away from Penn  
"Yeah they are inside with a new friend she smiled as she skipped inside the building. They went into a small room with pink and brown floral patterns on the wall. They looked at a young looking girl with long messy brown braids, large eye blocking glasses, she was wearing short overalls thigh high brown stockings brown dress shoes and a brown striped shirt. She was deep in a conversation with Jean, unlike Ilana Jean was quite plain she had deep brown hair that was tied back with a purple ribbon that matched her purple turtle neck and shoes that had black fringe that matched her pants.  
Jonathan sat in the corner arms folded and eyes closed, his hair long was the most strange part if him. His hair was a deep black until the front sides they were a bright blue his eyes also where different one being a bring blue and the other being a deep purple. Penn glanced over and sat down next Ilana who kept him from J. Ken sat next to Tecky who was next Jean  
"Hey." Tecky turned to Ken and gave a cute smile.  
"Hi." Ken said shyly  
"You attend SU right?" She smiled bigger  
"Yeah I do, you go there too?"  
"Nah, I teach there I teach computer programing and building.”  
“Wow, how old are you?” Ken’s eyes widened.  
“Older than you’d think you should come and watch one of my lessons if you have a chance it will be fun to get to know you.” She supported her head with her hand and smiled at him.  
“Oh, care to tell me how old?”  
“Noopeee!” She chimed then turned to look at J, “Hey you know what they guy’s problem is?” she gestured to J who was looking at the wall, she looked back at Penn.  
“How so?”  
“Well he was ya know typical nerd being quite and chiming in at parts that he knew, but l didn’t even look up does he have a issue with someone?” Ken glanced at J then to Penn who was talking to Jean and Ilana compitly oblivious to them.  
“Yeah, its with Penn but I don’t know the details.” Ken whispered  
“Yeah, what do you know?” Ken gave her a glare. “What I’m curious.” She smiled, Ken sighed  
“Well, I heard he hurt Penn when he was younger, If you look closely you can see a sharp crack like scar on his right side going up and under the hair that covers that eye?”  
“Yeah I see it.” She quickly glanced then looked back at Ken.  
“I heard that J did it.” Tecky leaned back into her seat and looked forward at Ilana.  
“Oh...hey are they related?” Ken looked at her and he saw her large puppy dog yellow eyes widen.  
“Yeah, Penn is J’s unkle.”  
“Oh, hey they could be brothers they look a lot alike.  
“I was always told that J’s dad looked a lot like Akai Penn’s mother, Penn is almost the spitting image of Akai.” Ken said looking at J.  
“Humm, never meet J’s parents then huh?”  
“yeah they died right around the time I started living with them.” Ken said sadly, Tecky sighed as the waiter came with some menus they ordered and in a timely manner they waiter came back with the food. They carried meaningless conversation until they decided to part ways, Ilana went with Pen and Ken for her house is closer to the school they go to. It was dark outside when they finally were on the way home.  
“Its that cat again.” Ken pointed out at the cat staring at them the same one with strange neckwear and piercing blue eyes. Ilana crouched down and put her hand out for the cat.  
“Come here kitty.” She gestured for the cat to come closer, it gave her a strange look then walked over to her and nuzzled against her hand, Ilana responded by scratching its head. Then the was a lot shock should and the cat’s eyes widened in it started hissing at Penn she turned around and scratched Ilana.  
“Ilana get back that thing my have rabies!” Ken yelled as he tried to grab Ilana but then the cat did something strange, its body began to bubble and expand turning into a clear water like blob and then it became a powerful burst of water bursting at Ilana pushing her back into the wall behind her.  
“ILANA!” Penn yelled, darkness seemed to form around his hand his one showing eye shone bright red, Ken stepped back as the water formed around Ilana’s head drowning her slowly. Penn sliced the water and yanked Ilana from it, the water reformed into a female like figure and attacked again. This time Penn summed a shield made from the shadows around him and Ilana blocking the water from attacking. Ken stepped back at the water turned to him and lunged, just then a arrow landed in the water then the water started to sizzle. The water backed away from Ken  
“Thanks Tecky.” Jean said as she reloaded another arrow with a heating pack tapped to it, Tecky tapped another heating pack to another arrow.  
“Jean, Tecky thank god!” Ken yelled as he got behind them “Is J anywhere?”  
“Right behind you.” He said Ken jumped. “Tell me the details.”  
“JOHNNY!” Penn let down his shield and picked up Ilana bridle style and ran over to the others but the water snagged his leg and he fell throwing Ilana but Jean grabbed her before she hit the ground.  
“PENN!” J yelled as he darted to his aid, his eyes shone bright red as a crack formed in the water severing it from Penn’s leg and he yanked him from it dragging him behind the group. Penn’s leg looked gray and dehydrated  
“The thing sucked all the blood out of my leg.” Penn said as he looked at the water faleing about trying to get the severed pieces back together.  
“What the hell is that?” Tecky said, Jean was performing CPR on Ilana who was not breathing.  
“We need Ilana to beat this thing.” Penn said as he looked over at Ilana and Jean.  
“Penn you Idiot confine it!” Ken said as the water darted at Ilana, Penn summed a ball of shadow and it confined the water but it was hard, the thing was fast and felt like razors on his hands, his hands were connected to his shadow abilities so his hands were getting pretty torn up as he confided it. Ilana turned and coughed up water and blood, the water and blood darted to the ball almost like a bullet it pierced a hole, Penn screamed as a hole appeared in his hand and the water darted toward Ilana as she raised her hand and the water parted and crashed behind her and Jean. Ilana spit out blood  
“Ilana, that took too much out of you we need to get your mom or, or-” the water hit Jean in the back of her head, making a loud thunk sound much like heading her head on gravel.  
“Jean!” Tecky yelled as she threw a heating back at the water and it sizzled and threw itself back. Jean was out cold over Ilana who was still spitting up blood. “What the hell are you!?” She yelled again.  
“Get back!” A deep voice boomed, J and Penn took no time to grabbed their friends and got a good number of feet before they looked back to see the overly tall albino Doctor.  
“Jones, it controls blood get back!” Ken yelled, the water came after him but he raised his left arm, in midair it stopped it but only for a little while until his entire left arm exploded and the blood was absorbed leaving his white lab coat sleeve empty and dry.  
“Go to your mother Penn.” He looked serious as he raised his other arm and kept the water at bay.  
“What about everyone else?” Penn was about to cry when Jones’ other arm exploded much like the other one.  
“Hey have to go to Rita, Ilana’s mother.” Jones said as his leg was taken he used his head to keep it at bay, Ken grabbed Jean, J took Ilana Tecky took Penn and held him bridal style, they ran fast, down a few more streets when they crashed through door. Rita almost dropped her tea in her lap when she saw the bloodied kids, Jean’s head was bleeding faster. Rita lead them in she took Ilana from J, Rita and Ilana looked compitly different aside from their skin tone even then Ilana was much paler than her mother. Rita had a larger body type she wasn't fat but much larger than Ilana’s tiny build, Rita was a little under normal height but Ilana was much much taller than her and was way taller than the normal height. She always wore black aside from her sleeves were were bright red and the jade bead in her hair the exact same one Ilana but on the opposite side. Rita’s age was showing but she did have one out of place feature her overly long rounded ears, a characteristic Ilana did not have.  
“What on earth did you guys get into?” Rita asked as she placed her hand on Ilana’s chest then moved right under Ilana’s brest, most likely inspecting her lungs. Rita had a strange power, not only could she control most fire, water, earth, and wind. She also could heal almost any injury she also could reform most organs.  
“This cat was following us and after we saw it a couple times we saw it it attacked Ilana and if it wasn't for Jean I would be dead.” Ken said, Rita ushered the others to put the other injured on chairs.  
“What did it use?” She said as Ilana’s eyes opened in pain as she turned and vomited, blood and chunks of other things.  
“Water, Penn tried to confine it but well it sucked the blood out of his leg.” Ken said as Pen pulled his pant leg up leaving dark blood on his pants.  
“Don’t do that honey.” She said as she came over and took his wounded hands into hers and then let them go, they were all healed not even leaving a scar. She went down and rubbed her hands on his leg as it slowly got its shape and color. No one really knew what she was, but Ilana’s father a very dark skinned man was confirmed to be a human.  
Rita looked over at Jean and she walked over and put her hands on the back of Jean’s head and the blood gushed then stopped, she slowly opened her purple eyes and looked at Rita, Rita smiled and hugged her then walked back over to Ilana how was now breathing heavily blood still seeping out she placed her hands over Ilana’s heart she vomited one last chunk of something before water fell out. Rita cought the water and crushed it in her hand.  
“I have to get back to my mom.” Penn said getting up, he gave a glance at Rita then in a whisper that only Rita heard. “Can you cure cancer?” Rita shook her head and Penn sighed giving a glance to Ken. Then opened a closet door, showing the way to the Ryokan then slamming the door shut behind him.  
“Mom, thank you so much.” she said as she wiped the mess of blood off her face. “Want me to clean this up?” Ilana asked sitting up.  
“No dear, I’ll get it you and your friends go sit in the tea room.” She smiled Ilana nodded “On and dear, go get some other clothes for you and your friends they have a lot of blood on them.” Ilana nodded as she guided everyone else into the large tea room, Tecky and Jean set up the tea tables and put down some pillows, they stood waiting for Ilana to return with clothes. J went with her up to her room, her room was quite small and a nice jade green color her room had one bed that was smaller than an average twin, it had a lighter jade color. The bed was overly long must have been custom made, the floor was tatami mats and had a nice green and pink Kemono looking outfit hanging on the wall, but there was a faded red stain in the middle of the outfit. She opened her sliding closet door, she glanced over at J, his black T-shirt had some red stains on it, she looked down.  
“I-is that my blood.” She broke the silence that seemed eternal. He looked down at his shirt then back at Ilana.  
“Yeah...” His voice trailed off  
“You didn’t need to ya know, Tecky could have carried me and Penn.” She said, “Your ankle and all...” She sighed and clutched a dress and several pants and shirts .  
“I didn’t even nosice my ankle, I was too terrified that I might lose you” J said with full confidence, Ilana dropped the clothes in her arms and covered her bright red face.  
“Don’t say such silly things J...”  
“Its not silly, also can you call me Johnny?” He said getting close to her. “You mean a lot to me Ilana.” He gently took her hand from her face and held her hand and smiled at her. “Lets get back to the others.” He let ger hand go and picked up some of the cloths off the floor he walked down stairs. Ilana looked over to her bed, under the outfit was a picture in a black frame was her long deceased father. Her father a over tall and buff black man who was the adopted son of two Japanese-Americans who still cared about their roots back in the homeland. He had the two jade beads that kept his side fronts from his face. When he was 20 right after he met her mother, he made the outfit above the frame he always wore it and promised he make one for her when she was old enough. He had started making her one before he died, 11 years ago. She kissed her fingers and pressed them against the her father's cheek.  
“Why does he do that, does have feeling for me for doesn't he.”She said to the frame, she felt herself get a little choked up, she remembered that day too well, The smell of gunpowder the sound of her father’s blood hitting the ground, her mothers cry, that evil laugh that wrung out after her father’s body fell limp on top of her. Her bone cracking, the snap of the other woman’s neck, her mother turning into that thing. She shook her head and looked up at the outfit and reached up and felt the middle where the blade met and the meaty sound rung in her ears. She felt along the seams she stiched herself after the police officers gave to her claiming that his family didn’t want the outfit in his funeral.  
“Ilana dear.” Rita said as she came in the room, Ilana looked at her mother she was almost in tears. “Still hurt?” Rita came over and put her hand on Ilana’s shoulder  
“I miss dad.” She wiped her eyes  
“I miss Issaic too.” She looked down then she snapped her head up and turned to Ilana. “Ilana dear can you promise me that you will try not to die when you fight, you don’t have as strong of powers as me so dear please, try not to get into fights you can’t win.” She said rubbing her hands together, Ilana just put her hand on her Mother's shoulder and smiled.  
“I promise mom.” She smiled giving her a hug.  
After Ilana changed into a grey sweater and normal jeans she join the others who were now dressed in blood free clothes, Ilana sat down next to Jean and J in a stern silence.  
“I’m worried.” Ken finally broke the silence that seemed to go on for an eternity.  
“About what?” Jean asked, hoping he would give another answer than the one she expected.  
“About Jones.” He sighed, looking up at Jean he gave her a stern glance. “ He is a Blood-Roth meaning he is MADE of blood, and that THING was made of WATER. Blood is made of WATER so he could be-” Ken cut himself off finally releasing the gravity of this situation. “OH RUKA! JONES COULD BE DEAD!”(Note: Oh Ruka=Oh god) He yelled, His scream made J jump, Tacky took off her glasses exposing eyes without a iris or retina just black eyes with binary code running along them, she just sat there her eyes running faster than before.  
“Tecky...” Jean said, Ilana just nodded, then Tecky fell back her eyes blank Ilana blind then her face turned to pure shock.  
“T...hey...what...” Then from the kitchen Rita let out a loud scream and J and Ilana went rushing into the other room. Rita was crouched on the floor holding her head.  
“ITS...AHHHH...ISSAIC!!!” She yelled as the eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.  
“MOM!” Ilana rushed to her holding her in her arms, she felt her pulse then sighed a sigh of relief. “She’s not dead just out cold.”  
“This is too strange your mother faints right after Tecky do that thing in the tea room.” J said as he helped Rita off the floor and placed her on the living room couch, blood still on the floor. Then Ilana had a strange feeling in the back of her head, like a tingling pain when they got back into the tea room J spat up blood and held his gut as he fell to his knees.  
“J, what the hell!!”Ken yelled as J fell to the floor,  
“AHHHH!!!” Jean yelled as she clutched her left eye and blood spurt from it.  
“Ilana what’s going on!” Ken looked frantic, “What's happening to them and why aren't we affected.”  
“Ow... That hurts.” Ilana said as he clutched the left side of her head.  
“Ilana you aren't going to faint on me are you!?”  
“Nah its just a headache.” She sat down by Ken, “Any Idea of what's going on?”  
“Well, i’m all human what about you?”  
“My father was a for shure human my mother on the other hand, I have no idea what she is.” Ilana said  
“Oh, I had no idea you didn’t know what your mother was.”  
“Never asked.” She folded her arms “Our friends are dying we need to do something.” She snapped out of her relaxed haze.  
“If only Penn was here he could open the Ryokan for us bu-” Ilana stood up and walked over to a door, Ken gasped as he ran up to her and pulled down the back of her shirt  
“KEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AFFECTED TOO!” She shouted in horror as Ken ran his fingers along her shoulder blades.  
“You have the marks.” He almost whispered, “You can open the Ryokan for us.”  
“uhhhhhhh what?” Ilana was confused.  
“The marks, they look like tattoos, one angel wing one demon wing.” Ken said, Ilana’s eyes widened when she remembered.  
“the blessing, my dad always called them a blessing, how do i do it?”  
“I don’t know I think Penn constructs his energy then opens the door.” Ken said, Ilana nodded as she went up to the door breathed hard  
“Anya...”(Note: Anya= Jesus) A strange voice rang out in the room, both Ken and Ilana jumped back and turned to the voice. A woman tall who looked exactly like Akai but had both eyes, red as blood with the same stern look Akai always seemed to have, her blut bands and long blunt black hair was down to the note but she was missing something. Akai’s grey suit top black dress pants and black shoes and ever lingering bad sarcastic attitude.  
“How did you-” Before Ken could finish the woman ran at Ilana and picked her up by the under of her arms and just stared at her.  
“Finally.” The woman said still looking at Ilana “Finally I get to meet you.” her serious look was broken by a huge smile, she hugged Ilana tight. “I get to meet you! Miss Ilana, the woman I was based off of!!” She spun around while hugging Ilana. “Oh, OH RUKA!” She dropped Ilana. “Sorry I don’t know my own strength.” She laughed.  
“What cough what are you?” Ilana was out of breath.  
“My name is X.” She chirped “I’m a robot from...” She held out her left arm and tapped it a hologram of the year date and some strange writing. “20 years in the future I was set here for...” She scanned some of the writing. “Ah, I’m here to stop the Garg from possessing all six Basset kittens and stop the Inta’s invasion.” She clicked her arm again and it collapsed “Thats some pretty heavy stuff I will explain more later.” She grabbed J and Jean off the floor.  
“But we have to get them treated, Miss, Ilana get Lady Rita, Ken carry Jean I will open the doorway and take Lady Tecky.” Confused the two did what they were told and she opened the door to the Ryokan from one of the closets and she carred J in one arm Tecky in the other. It took no time for the other doctor Takuza to come rushing to the aid of the harmed, Ilana and Ken said in the waiting room with X.  
“Now explain this whole thing.” Ilana demanded.  
“Well, In about ten years Lady Moshiro will be captured by a disciple of Discord William Cross named Greg, he will form a group who are called the Grag and Posses The goddess Bast’s Kittens. Judging from the date you already ran into Nile the river cat, after all six are possesed Bast will be killed-”  
“Ken, what on earth did you get yourself into.” The redheaded Axel came from the other hallway behind the waiting room, X’s eyes widened in shock. Ken also looked surprised, Axel looked awful, his long red hair was now pale and faied and his skin was almost paper white and he was way to skinny.  
“Papa Axel...” Ken said as he got up from his chair “What....are you, feeling well?”  
“I’m fine, its been awhile Ken, your father has been worried sick about you.” Axel said, Ken tried to help Axel sit down but he pushed him away. Ilana looked over at X who was looking back and forth between Axel and her hologram screen when she realized Ilana was looking at her she she smiled looking desperate as she looked through something then sighed when she closed the hologram and looked at Axel was sad eyes as he weakly sat down.  
“Can you go back to what you were saying?” Ken asked and she sighed giving one last glanced to Axel.  
“Okey, after Bast is killed they will lay siege on this place killing everyone but one lone survivor, Penn who will meet back up with Ken who was out ahem he was attending a funeral when they were killed, but they will use the tec form here to call a hostile alien race called the Inta who will breed like wildfire among the humans even killing off the blood-roth, werewolf and large parts of the Vampire population. Lady Ilana will narrowly escape the attacks due to her mother Lady Rita, the remaining will escape to a underground gave by the sea, the Inta can not go where there is salt being a slug like being. Thats where Lady Ilana gives birth to Kai, not long after Lady Ilana will be lost, Kai and Ken will build me out of the scraps of Tecky. I will help them eradicate the infestation but Myra(Note Myra=Earth) will be infested with ghosts and rode Into, the ghost will be confined into the true follower Akito cross, however the planet is too far scared to save. Wrath-Ga (Note:Wrath-Ga=Most powerful god) will send me back here to save the planet from that fate.” She finished closing her eyes “If Myra is not saved it will be destroyed before Ruka can return and will become an asteroid field and earth a planet with the most corrupt people will be born only writing the true words off as mad ramblings and believe in only one god when this time comes and Ruka returns the galaxy will be destroyed.”  
“Well thats enough for me.” Akai quirked, she was behind X for the entire second half “Except there is a few flaws in your story” she pointed out, Akai raised her hand and pointed at X. “For one Jonathan is as sterile as they come, I mean man couldn't have kids if he tried really hard with the assistance of drugs or another man.” She snickered  
“The child had advanced intellect, I never said that J was the father.” X said as J sank back into his seat and and looked sad, Ilana looked over at Ken in horror.  
“Second, Kai is NOT a normal child.” She smirked, “I can’t give away his details but he doesn't have a mother.” She seemed to get more cocky as she spoke.  
“Could share the name.”  
“Second the aliens are already here! They aren't called in Inta the are called Belum-Oium.” SHe raised her hand in the air.  
“Third Bast did not make the Ryokan I did and thusly no one can enter unless they have the Eternal marks and even then those people would rather die than give me away its in their blood.” X looked away from Akai as she pointed her finger in X’s face. “Fourth, you say the Blood-Wroth were wiped out by the Aliens but that is wrong, they can only be killed by their own body’s falling apart and I make them they aren't some strange species I make them.”  
Axel covered Ken’s ere for the next part. “And finally Ken won't be attending any Funeral for his father only has about a year left and Axel may die tonight or tomorrow not in ten years! So my ugly friend you are wrong, or in the wrong universe but still wrong!” She shouted, Ken took Axel’s hands of his ears and looked at him.  
“What?” He said with a tint of sadness  
“We need to talk Ken.” Axel said with a harsh tone  
“On and by the way,” Akai smirked “Why didn’t you mention that here is seven Kittens, you forgot one.” X stayed silent, Ke and Axel got up and walked away  
“Nana?” J asked  
“Oh, hey J can you go help Penn for a bit? Ilana your mom is awake go see her.” They both nodded as they left.  
When they left Akai’s face became stern.  
“Ok tell me the truth, you were cast out of your own time right? Jin Wrath(Note: She is a type of old angel who helps out Akai from time to time because she can’t get cast out of heaven) cast you out.  
“Maybe, or maybe I am telling the truth.”  
“I don’t believe a word and I usually am the one spouting bull s*** left and right.”  
“How can you tell I am lying?” X’s face was now a sinister smile  
“In case you didn’t notice you are one UGLY F*** and that ugly aged face does not belong to you, those years you have on your face aren't yours, the blood and agony those horrible blood red eyes have seen aren't yours that blood on your hands can only belong to one person....me... They are mine, all mine, you are made in my likeness so I can tell when you are saying Ruka’s honest truth or when you're acting like the perfect politician.” Akai was dead serious now, her eye had a faint glow of that blood red.  
“Fine it was all a lie, I was cast back after I was made because thats what history foretold but I don’t have a mission or why it was me but I am here now and you have to deal with it!”  
“Okey, if you don’t want me to use you as a new toy you will tell me how they made you, programed you to feel like this? And tell me, of the people in this room a few moments ago, tell me who dies in the next five years and how.”  
“Its quite easy to program me, for love they program infatuation there is no difference, I do not have jealousy, for hate they programed things I don’t like into me and I hate those things same thing with things I like, for happiness they programed no worries and for confusion they just programed everything you say.  
“Thats understandable, next who dies?”


	2. Chapter 2: Fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bast has to come to terms with her kitten's fate, Akai calls on her angels and Penn Fins comfort in the hearth
> 
> (Next chapter angels are coming)

Axel and Ken entered the large open living space Mark would sit, there he was. Mark was sitting facing the window.  
“Dad.” Ken said as he stepped close to him, he hand the lingering feeling his father looks just as bad as Axel.  
“Hey Ken.” Mark smiled as he turned himself to face him, he looked as healthy as ever he just looked a little tired. “You haven't visited in a long time how is school going?”  
“School is going great I room with Penn and everything, how are you doing.” Ken glanced at Axel who was sitting on the couch covering his mouth and quietly coughing.  
“Axel’s heath has been deteriorating for a long time now, as you can tell, but I can walk with crutches now it just tires me out quicker and I can kneel on my own for however long I want!” Mark smiled  
“Yeah I know.” Axel said, Mark gave him a seductive glance and Ken almost dry heaved.  
“Well Akai is being herself b*tchy as all hell, Yenns hasn't come around recently and we keep getting into fights with Akai's siblings.” He sighed and looked at Ken right in the face. “I heard about the beat down your friends got.”  
“Yeah...” Axel looked away  
“Ken, you need to stop getting yourself in the way, it could end up getting one of your friends killed.”  
“I know dad...I know”  
“A lot of what I did it...it...” He sighed. “It got me and Axel in the place we are now, crippled and dying.” Mark looked down.  
“Dad, i’m sorry for not being here.”  
“Ken none of this is our fault, if any its mine.” He wheeled himself over to Axel and held his hand. Ken felt sad, deeply sad knowing that Axel could very well die the next day and leave his father completely devastated, and him too he grew up with Axel and now seeing him like this, this empty shell of the youthful and wondrous Axel he came to love was now...just heartbreaking. Ken turned away when Mark and Axel began to kiss, he didn’t mind kissing just it was weird to see his dad’s kissing, for when they kissed Mark tended to get a bit...grabby.  
Ken walked back into the waiting room to find X with the most horrified look on her face and Akai was laughing. A classic sight to behold, Ken sighed and walked up to them.  
“Akai what’s going on.”  
“This idiot...pppppfffftttt AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.” She continued to laugh and breathed in sharply. “She thinks Akeko is...pffftt... is dead!” She laughed harder “And and and and she thinks that Nim, had three kids HAHAHAHAA.” Ken started at Akai blankly, “S-sorry its a joke, pfffttt, ok ok ok its basically everything she knows is wrong.” she snorted as she wiped tears out of her eyes. “Hey Ken, you know this place well, go find some rooms for your friends.” She said as she turned back to X “ Now what do you think Jonesy is doing.” Ken left but he still could hear Akai’s hysterical laughter, he entered his old room still fit for him. Medical books coated the walls and parts of the floor and unmade bed that sat for almost two years now. He smiled as he closed the door and moved on.  
There was always a way to find out which room was empty and which one had someone living in it and that was the prominent glowing red X on the occupied rooms. He opened an unoccupied room to find it had a nice Asian interior, he figured Rita and Ilana could stay in that room seeing that there was too mats laying on the floor. He propped the door open and continued on there was a room a few doors down from the other he found it was a large brown room with a couch and a TV, a large suspended bed was over in front of the window. The room was perfect for Jean, a girl who liked her space but didn’t want to be too far from Ilana he propped the door open he turned to head back but he bumped into Pen, who just grunted as he sped past him. 

Pen wanted to say it he left like it was his duty to say it, but he didn’t. When he passed Ken he almost let it slip out of his mouth,  
“Ken stay away from me and J something is going to happen to us.” but he stayed silent not saying a word just a simple grunt. He rounded the hallway and yanked open the door to his room, almost pulling it off the hinges. He stared at his room, white and simple nothing extraordinary but the purple coat in the far left corner opposite to his bed. He was angry, more at himself than anything but what could he do to prevent what his body wants to do. He sighed as he flopped down on his bed looking at his nightstand, plan and black he pulled it open looking at his laptop, he pulled out a ponytail and tied back his hair before pulling out his laptop. He started working on his letter, his goodbye letter to his friends, to his work, and to his mother. Little did anyone know but to him and one other, they knew that the two demon boys were going to get out of control with Penn’s powers on the rise and J just untable from the start who knows what will happen when the Dark Day comes around who would be killed by their own powers or kill others. His laptop’s screen flickered, Penn quickly slammed it shut and quickly put it back. He ran his hands through his hair untangling some from the ponytail and sighed. He didn’t know what to do, his mother was no help, she never told him when he asked but he was more worried about J. J was always timid and kind natured so it would be easy for him to be lost in the demon within, he clutched his head, it was throbbing he felt his energy build up, he shook his head but when he opened his eyes they had a deep red glow.  
“Penn?” There was a knock on the door, “Penn you Ok?” It was a good friend of his, Ryo a young girl with orangish hair with a nice tan to her skin. She opened the door she was young, child looking, she wore a yellow long sleeved shirt, black shorts, tennis shoes and bright blue goggles on top of her head.  
“Ryo, stay back.” Penn grunted  
“Akai told me.” She said as Penn shoved his face into his arms, his head felt like it was splitting as Ryo took one step into the room.  
“Ryo get back!” He tried to push her away, but she just hugged him tightly.  
“Your being stupid, you need a friend.” She hugged him tightly  
“I’m not, I could...” She just laughed and put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him close,  
“You need me.” She smiled as she kissed his forehead, they meet only a few months ago but they were as close at two friends could be. She came to Akai, Penn’s mother, after her whole town what destroyed by a mystery creature killed off everyone but a few children.  
He laned into her arms feeling safe with her, she always felt warmer than anyone else, almost like a comforting hearth. He felt his headache melt away in her arms, he looked up at her in the eyes, those orange eyes that seemed to have a fire inside, she smiled  
“Thanks Ryo.”  
“Get some sleep you moron.” She snickered, Penn laughed it off he threw his open his covers and curled up under them. Ryo stayed and watched him for a little till she knew he was asleep and left. 

Everyone had headed off to bed Rita had healed pretty quickly and she was sleeping the rest of her injuries off. Ilana sat watching T.V, she couldn't really sleep after what had happened. Ken was fast asleep in his own room, Akai was still talking to X about things Tacky was charging in the basement and jean was still nicely kept in the infirmary. Mark and Axel were in their room, Mark was holding Axel close both a little tired for the day’s extra activities.  
“You don’t look as bad as you did when it first returned.” Mark smiled, Axel cuddled closer to Mark  
“Yeah, my hair is the only thing that give it away anymore i’m kinda glad it didn’t gray.”  
“I’m just glad you're alive.” Mark snuggled closer to Axel  
“Me too, Ken looks like he is doing good for himself.”  
“Yeah i’m happy for him, I just kinda hope he gets a girlfriend or a boyfriend I don’t care which as long as he gets a relationship.” He ran his hands down Axel’s long fading red hair. “It use to be so short, I love you hair long.” Mark said as Axel giggled.  
“But when we first met you had the pony...pony..ponytail.” Axel sounded winded  
“Hey Axel lets get some sleep ok, you don’t sound so good.”  
“”Yeah...Ok....good....Ideaaa....” Axel said as he fell a sleep in Mark’s arms.  
Mark didn’t sleep for a while he just listened to Axel’s heart beat making sure it never faded, but the moment he drifted to he snapped himself awake. Axel’s heartbeat was gone  
“Axel, OH GOD!!(Note: Mark doesn't believe in the religion that the others do, he believes in only one god) AXEL WAKE UP! AXEL!!” Mark yelled  
took only a few moments for a Doctor to here Mark and enter the room, they tried to shock him but it was to no avail.  
Mark sat on the floor, he couldn't move his legs he couldn't stand up as he watched them take Axel away, his shaking arms fell to his side he felt like he was made of led.  
Mark didn’t know who long he sat there completely drained and feeling empty, only when Akai came in and put her hand on Mark’s shoulder.  
“Mark.” She said putting her other hand on his other shoulder and leaned closer.  
“Axel...is...oh god...” He covered his face with his hands and started to cry,  
“Mark, i’m so sorry.” Mark had a smashing relaxation, No more Axel running back to me, No more sweet nights with his dear Axel. No more dear Axel, no more... Mark let out the most pain filled scream one could ever let out, his head fell to his knees and he pounded the floor,  
“YEARS I F*CKED WITH HIS MIND, THE YEARS I F*CKED HIM, THE YEARS WE WERE SEVERED FROM EACH OTHER!!” He screamed as tears fell violently down his face  
“You not going to be ok are you?” She reached for him, she pulled him up to his feet she only let him go slightly but he fell to the floor fast, she picked him up and put him down on the small chair in the room. She looked at him deeply, “Hey buddy, you going to need some help?” She said, she really didn’t know what to say, the man that he fought for for so long just gone. It reminded her of Simon, Utau’s father and Utau she sat at Marks feet running through those two deaths that seemed to kill her on the inside and even now slightly hurt. 

It was a cold night, Akai and her new husband Simon were walking through the streets of 18th century lundand. There was a crash, Simon held Akai’s hand as they tersted forward going deeper into the dark alley to get back to their home. Another crash and Akai readied herself to fight but simon mader her push on, they got right outside their flat then a slice and Simon went down. A huge chunk of his side was missing and he spit blood, Akai pleaded for him to stay but his eyes went dull and he faded. Later Akai gave birth to their daughter Utau, named after the song that made them meet. 

Akai was standing outside smoking when her phone rang, she dampened the cigarette and went inside and answered it. It was her daughter Utau who sounded like she was in pain, she apologized for a bit then asked Akai to come to her home in a different country and raise her son. They both talked frantically until Utau said the phrase that will hunt Akai for years  
“See you next time around.” The phrase seemed to be in slow mo when it was spoken, and then...the line went silent. Akai dropped the phone and let tears fall down her face, the clenched her shaking arms, and called out to Utau and Simon she asked why they had to leave her behind, why when her only daughter said a phrase she has heard a thousand times over and over again seemed to cut her like no other blade has. 

Akai’s eyes snapped open and looked around, she was still in Mark’s room but Mark was gone. She wiped her now wet eyes and stood up.  
“See you next time around.” She whispered to herself as she left the room. It felt strange now, much like Nim’s house and Rin’s apartment felt after they died, a happy kind of strange like a person who was suffering so much had gotten freed or a evil spirit was lifted, she shut the door quietly and walked down to the infirmary,  
Akai waltzed into the doctor's office like she always did, but the once doctor she wanted to talk to wasn't there, Jones was gone. She sighed and sat down in the wheelchair he kept in the far back of the room, the 7’2 Doctor was crippled when he first came to her he worked for her for a little then she said if he would keep working for her she would fix his legs, he did so she did. She wanted to be comforted so his old wheelchair was the closest thing to him she could get, it still smelled like him, musty with a dash of disinfectant and is ever present copper smell.  
“Lady Akai.” A small whisper said to her, she open her eyes to see a brown cat on her lap  
“Bast(Note: all gods are real in this world Akai may or may not be a god herself) , what’s up.”  
“What’s up is we NEED to get Nile back!” Bast hit Akai in the forehead with her paw, fuzzy and adorable, Akai giggled  
“Okey, okey, let me gather up some people, any specifics?”  
“Taza, Gabe, Chris, Mackey, and Ilana!”  
“You got a few of them but, Ilana? What can she do?”  
“Her mother is one of the ya know.” Bast clued in on what she was.”One of the things that a certain heathen wanted gone.” bast said then it clicked with Akai.  
“Why not her mother? She is more powerful.”  
“Well she is a pacifist and Ilana will lay a beat down if needed.”  
“But her father is a human.”  
“I know, I know but she would be pretty useful and she also may have her powers awoken with Ni’s help”  
“You may be on to something, she was the only one who wasn't affected by X joining this world.” Akai said as Bast nodded.  
“Well give me a few hours to get things together, and find a way to get that thing out of Nile.” She said as laid back into the chair the cat sighed and jumped down, she looked back at Akai who was now snuggled in the chair and breathing in the smeel of the chair. Bast sighed as she left the room and walked down the hallway and jumped into a window and looked out at the green terrian.  
“Boss.” A young voice called out th the cat, bast turned around and saw Ryo.  
“Ahh Ryo how are you.” Bast said, Ryo simply held out her arms, Bast gasped as she looked at Ryo’s arms, Ryo’s cracked and black arms.  
“Penn..he...he’s getting dangerous.” She almost whispered


End file.
